


Not So Fairy Tale

by Strawberry_Pennies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afghanistan, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Army, F/M, Fluff, Panic Attacks, Pregnancy, Realistic, War, mentions of various characters - Freeform, raising lotsa kids, tags to be added as the story goes on, warning: the beginning is fluff but things will get dark, weasleys born more closely together for the sake of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Pennies/pseuds/Strawberry_Pennies
Summary: The Weasley's: from Arthur and Molly's first meeting, to Roxanne and Teddy's first kiss.





	1. 1999-2002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the beginning and everything seems perfect. 
> 
> Nothing to really warn about. The dark stuff'll come later.

_ 1999 (flashback) _

Arthur and Molly got married around the time the war started. They didn’t notice it. They were young and in love, 23 and 24, too distracted by each other to notice the rest of the world. They’d met in college, sparks had flown from the beginning. Within two days of meeting each other they went on their first date. It was a fancy restaurant that poor college students like themselves had no business being at, much less paying for. Arthur wanted to spoil Molly though. She was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen, and the only one who had red hair as fiery as his own. They chatted about college and family and typical things until the topics became more interesting. He told her about his interest in mechanics and his doubts about the civil engineering course his parents had recommended. She vented about her parents and of how controlling they were as well as her own concerns about her course. She was a good listener. He could empathize with what she had to say, had experienced most of it too. Arthur felt he was heard and understood with her. She made him feel special. 

They both dropped out of their respective studies, unable to commit to or pay for college. Molly wanted to earn more money and come back to it at a later date, Arthur lost his interest. The things he’d studied in engineering were nothing like what he’d hoped. He just wanted to make gadgets or find out how a car worked or how a plane flew, the inner mechanisms of the daily device, what made them tick. Instead he was treated to how to properly design roads and given makeshift business classes on how to present his ideas to others. It was all very boring and at times - frankly demeaning.

Even after they dropped out, he and Molly continued to see each other. Things got more and more serious, shortly after she got a job in the press, they moved in together. Two years later, he bent down on one knee and asked her to marry him. He told her that she was the only one for him and gushed about his hopes and dreams for them until she stopped him with a passionate kiss. That was all the answer he needed. He’d gotten a good job at an office only four miles from their flat in west London. It paid well and with loans from both their parents, the money was enough to cover the cost of the wedding.

* * *

_October 19, 2001 _

In October the Afghan war started. He genuinely pondered joining the forces but then decided no. He wouldn’t do that to Molly, besides, he doubted he’d be able to stay as fit as the soldiers were. He loved her cooking too much. He'd gained five pounds since they'd moved in together. 

  


They married in December. She was beautiful. Her red hair done up into a bun, covered by her veil. Some locks of hair had slipped away from the bun and veil despite the hairdressers efforts. Her hair was a lot like her personality, unable to control or hold back. It had a mind of its own. The silly little curls coming undone made him want to kiss her so very much. It took everything he had not to. It was hard to focus on anything but Molly as the minister spoke. 

She was so beautiful. 

  


They celebrated their first Christmas as a married couple blissfully. They were still in their London flat and their neighbor, a lovely young man named James and his girlfriend, Lily came over for a little while. He noticed fondly that the girl had red hair. Of course it wasn't as red as Molly's. He realized that he was no longer "young" when James, only four years his junior started telling wild stories about he and his friend's adventures while Lily playfully rolled her eyes. It surprised him how much has changed over the past few years. He'd always thought he'd be like his uncle - never marry and live the life of a bachelor; strike it rich by chance of lottery and move to Las Vegas - America. He used to dream of it. Now he realized how lonely a life like that really was. He didn't envy his uncle much anymore. He was grateful for Molly.

He gave her a necklace he'd spent four months of his salary on and he thought it all worth it when she gasped and admired it so. He put it on her and thought she looked more beautiful than ever - was that even possible? 

* * *

_March 2, 2002 _

It was March when Molly found out. The first of March. She didn't tell him until the second.

He came back from a long day of work ready to sit back and watch the game, enjoy Molly's cooking and prepare for the weekend. Seeing his wife sitting at the table, an unreadable but dead serious expression on her face stopped all that in its tracks. He immediately knew something had happened. She'd been acting odd for almost a week. She'd been staying home for a bit longer than that because she'd been sick to the stomach. 

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately, dropping his briefcase haphazardly next to the door, worry creeping into his voice. She looked at him, deadly calm, straight in the eye, before wordlessly holding up a white piece of plastic. He frowned, not understanding, getting closer though - he could see one symbol and that was enough. A plus sign. She was pregnant. He fainted on the spot. 

He woke up to Molly tenderly running her fingers through his hair. It was nice. Then he remembered what had happened. When his breath quickened Molly froze before continuing to knead her hands. 

"You're _ pregnant _?" He asked, spluttering. 

She nodded. He laughed nervously. He'd have to ask for a promotion. Three people was a lot more than two. Their expenses were going to go through the roof and had he even paid back Molly's parents for the wedding? 

His worries quickly disappeared though. He was going to be a father. There was a little life growing inside his wife. A little life they'd made. He already loved it to bits. He hugged Molly tight, running his hands through her hair. He whispered "I love you" and she said it back, cupping his face and looking lovingly into his eyes. 

* * *

_March 10, 2002_

Molly's brothers came over a week or so later, they were regular visitors. She told them when they were sitting and drinking the tea she'd made for them. Since they were twins, Arthur couldn't tell them apart from anything but mannerisms. He knew immediately who was who though after their reactions. While Fabian's face twisted into a grin and he began to congratulate her, his more volatile twin - Gideon, looked furious,"Where the hell are you Weasel? You think you can knock up my sister-"

Molly calmed him down. Arthur came into the room,"You'd better treat her well."

"Have you two not already had this conversation?" Molly asked, her nose wrinkling with annoyance.

They definitely had. Many times. The talk had just been given multiple times. Gideon never really seemed to warm up to him. Fabian and he got along well enough. 

Gideon continued on like he hadn't heard his sister.

Molly sighed in exasperation. 

"You should name it after me." Fabian said jokingly.

Gideon looked annoyed,"She's not naming it after _ you _ya big git. I'm her favorite brother, right Molly dear?" 

Molly rolled her eyes,"I'm not naming any kids after either of you, they'd be cursed with your personality's. I do not want to raise kids as troublemaking as the two of you."

"Oh come on." Gideon said, snorting,"What's the worst thing I've ever done?" 

"Do I seriously need to remind you?"

"Yes."

"Don't do it Mols. He'll just take pride in it and we don't need his bloody head getting bigger than it is." Fabian said, sipping his tea calmly.

"Fuck you, Fab." Gideon said jokingly.

Molly tutted,"_ Language. _"

"You're not even a mum yet!" Gideon said incredulously. 

* * *

_November 29, 2002_

Molly went into labor in the early hours of the 29th of November. Very early. As in, early enough that Arthur couldn't function without some caffeine in him. He tried to function anyways and ended up running into a wall when he and Molly made it to the hospital. He wasn't sure how much of that was sleepiness and how much was pre-parental panic. He ended up getting treated for a concussion while Molly was whisked away to prepare for her delivery. He itched to be with her and the nurse tending to his head scowled at his frequent attempts to up and leave. 

Finally, finally it was done. He was directed to where Molly was and sprinted. He tried to go in but a doctor barred the door and shook his head. He felt sick not being with her, with the baby. It was lucky that his paternity leave went into effect a week ago. 

He waited. And waited. And waited. He ended up pacing for most of the time and realized by the end of it he'd have to buy new shoes as he'd worn a hole into his. He also made a few calls. Fabian and Gideon were alerted right after his parents and they agreed to call their own. He called his brother, Bilius and told him as well. He was on vacation so couldn't be there but promised to stop by as soon as he got back. 

Fabian and Gideon were the first to arrive, Fabian looked uncharacteristically frazzled and Gideon looked a lot more put together. You would've thought Fabian was the father with how anxious he acted, dropping onto his knees and trying to see what was going on under the door by peeking at people's feet. He had nothing short of a panic attack when Molly started screaming, entering into the final stages of labor. 

Gideon tended to his brother and an hour later, a doctor opened the door,"You can come in now." He says,"Your wife and son are both healthy and happy."

Arthur didn't need to be told twice and he ran through the door to his sweat-soaked wife's side in seconds. Her brothers weren't far behind. Fabian and Gideon weren't in his mind though. All that he cared about was his beautiful wife and the baby. His son. His beautiful son, tiny and red and wrapped into a blanket. He looked so fragile. He couldn't believe it. He was a father. 

"Do you want to hold him?" Molly asked quietly. Yes of course he wanted to. He took his son carefully from Molly's arms and cradled him close, cooing down at him. 

"Hello William. Welcome to the world, son." He said, as William was the name he and Molly had decided on a few months ago. He noticed fondly that William has the same fiery hair as both his parents, along with blue eyes. Arthur knew they'd eventually turn another color (baby's eyes were all blue in the beginning before changing color, he'd done research). He wondered if they'd be brown like Molly's or green like his. 

He turned back to his wife who was having a quiet conversation with her brother's - Fabian still having the expression of a deer in the headlights. 

Arthur kissed the top of his son's head. He already loved the boy so much. 

Soon after he gave the boy back to Molly and embraced her tight. He loved his little family beyond words.


	2. 2003

_ February 13. 2003 _

Fabian and Gideon came by the day before Valentines Day. Molly opened the door and smiled at her brother’s, they usually visited once a week, living only a few miles away. William was down for a nap and Arthur couldn’t help but appreciate the brief respite from his son. Though he loved the boy beyond words, he needed socialization with an actual grown person beyond Molly. There was only so much that dirty diapers and crying did for him. He always looked forward to his brother-in-law’s visits. 

Molly made them some tea while Arthur lounged in an armchair and turned the telly on, nothing of interest was really on. Fabian and Gideon sat next to each other on the couch, the former nervously leaned over his knees, resting his elbows on his thighs near his clasped hands. His left leg bounced in place. Arthur didn’t really think much of it, the younger twin was always worrying about something or the other. He and his twin seemed polar opposites often times. They had similar traits but displayed them in different ways. Gideon was much more open about anything he was thinking or saying while Fabian tended to be more closed off, quiet. You wouldn’t even notice him if not for the mischief he frequently caused (though Arthur attributed that mostly to Gideon’s influence). 

Molly came into the room shortly after Arthur had started a conversation with Gideon. Well, actually, conversation had the wrong connotations, a better way to describe it would be “heated argument”. The specific topic being the Afghan War. Gideon and he were having a fierce debate about it. Fabian was half-heartedly trying to play peace maker. 

“It’s not going to solve anything.” Arthur scowled,”It’s not our country, we shouldn’t be risking lives and peace for this sort of thing. It’s as stupid as the US’s involvement in the Vietnam War.”

“The government is trying to help a country in need.” Gideon growled,”We aren’t there to fight, the soldiers are only there as a security measure so the Afghan government can rebuild and redevelop itself.”

“Maybe we should steer the conversation away from politics.” Fabian said carefully.

Both men ignored him. 

“People are dying!” Arthur said furiously.

“Would you two stop?” Came the sudden snappy voice of Molly. She’d been on edge, less calm than usual since William had been born. It was probably due to the lack of sleep and stress that came with taking care of a baby,”Can we just have a pleasant meetup without picking fights with each other?”

Gideon grumbled but stopped arguing. Arthur gave an apology before going quiet as well. 

After setting down the tea Molly sat in Arthur’s lap and leaned back against him. Affectionately he nuzzled her neck while her brothers pulled faces. 

“Get a room.” Fabian said, playfully.

Molly made a face at him. She really wasn’t that different from the pair of them. 

  
  
  


“How’s work?” Molly asked eventually, now seated in a chair she’d pulled in from the kitchen,”All good I hope? Your suspension is over, right?”

Arthur snickered, thinking about what the twins had done to cause such a severe punishment. He was surprised they hadn’t learned by now that they shouldn’t work in the same building. 

Fabian looked uncomfortable, Gideon, uncharacteristically sheepish.

“That’s actually one of the reasons we’re here…” Fabian began slowly.

Molly sighed. Arthur did the same in his head, they’d probably lost their jobs and needed to lodge with them,  _ again _ . 

“See… a few weeks ago-” Fabian said, not sounding like he wanted to continue. Arthur doubted he’d get to the point he was trying to make for half an hour at the least.

Gideon cut him off, ever the direct twin,”We’re joining the army.”

Molly dropped the cup she’d been holding in her hands. It split into shards but she didn’t even flinch at the sound. Her voice was dangerously shrill and near hysterical when she spoke,”You’re  _ what _ ?”

“Molls-”

“You are  _ not  _ joining the  ** _fucking _ ** army! What the  _ hell  _ would make you say that? You are not and that’s final. I am not letting you. I will fucking kill you myself before I let that happen. And Fabian what the hell? You’re supposed to even out Gideon’s shit with reason, yet here you fucking are, going along with it!”

“Mo-”

“No, don’t fucking cut me off. You don’t have that fucking right, Fabian! You’re going to join  _ now  _ of all fucking times, with that fucked up shit in Afghanistan,  _ are you asking for a death sentence _ ? Do you want to _ die _ ? Do you want to watch  _ each other  _ die? Do you want to be traumatized with PTSD for the rest of your miserable existence? You’re going to break mum and dad’s fucking hearts? Do you even give a flying shit about that? About anybody besides yourselves?” Arthur tentatively put a hand on her shoulder, only to have it smacked away. Molly’s face was red. Her eyes were fiery as her fingernails dug into the palms of her hands violently. He’d never seen her this furious,”If you’re going to join the fucking army then you don’t have a fucking sister anymore, or a nephew for that fucking matter.”

“You couldn’t even try to look supportive?” Gideon cut in furiously, a dangerous glint in his eye. Fabian at his side looking more wounded then angry. 

“ ** _Supportive_ ** ? You want me to be fucking  _ supportive _ ? You want me to bless you for committing suicide? You want me to tell you, yes go ahead, kill yourself so you can work through one of your fucking  _ phases _ ? Get the fuck out of here.” Molly was properly livid now, her face was inches away from Gideon’s, an accusing finger jabbed aggressively at his chest and she motioned at the door,”I’m fucking serious! Get the  _ fuck  _ out!”

“Molly-” Fabian tried again, trying to step towards his sister. Gideon calmly stopped him in his tracks though; holding out an arm in midair that caught him midstep.

“Fab, don’t.”

The two brothers exchanged looks as Molly huffed and puffed, Arthur was not quite sure what to do. Eventually, Fabian’s face melted into a sad resignation sort of gaze and he nodded to his hosts before making for the door, looking defeated. Gideon remained a few more seconds, taking a moment to look at his sister, who looked like she might just kill him. A brief flash of something that might’ve been regret crossed his face but it was gone so quickly that Arthur thought it might’ve been his imagination. Either way, afterwards, Gideon turned on his heel and left the flat with calm acceptance. 

Seconds later Molly started crying, the rage vanishing from her face. Arthur didn’t know what to do so just hugged her, it seemed like it was the right thing as she gladly collapsed into him. His shirt became wet with tears. 

“Molly-”

  
  
“Don’t.”

“Ok.”

They didn’t talk about it. 

The twins didn’t come over for visits anymore. They left for boot camp two weeks later and Molly stubbornly refused to see them off. Two weeks after that a letter came in from Fabian and she wordlessly tossed it into the fireplace and watched it burn. 

The phone rang often. It was always ignored. 

* * *

  
  


_ March 24, 2003 _

It was Molly’s second pregnancy that ended up making her reconnect with her brothers. She’d told Arthur about her suspicions right away and they waited together to see the results of the pregnancy test. He kissed her when it came back positive. 

William would have a playmate. The two children would be close in age. Only a bit more than a year. Having two kids that age would be hell though. The havoc they’d wreak together… 

William was a good baby but what if this next one was the sort that parents had nightmares about? And Arthur was nervous about the terrible twos and threes of toddlerhood. He’d heard all sorts of horror stories about toddlers from coworkers and his parents. His mother had recounted a story a month ago about Arthur’s brother, Bilius (who had taken to calling William Bill Jr., much to his chagrin; god help him if his son ended up anything like his uncle). Apparently he’d done a multitude of things when young that troubled their parents so much that they worried enough to go to a psychiatrist to see if their eldest was a psychopath. Of course the test came back negative (though Arthur still thought his brother should be considered mentally insane at times). Some of what worried them included Bilius freezing the family cat to death in the icebox on two separate occasions, smiling and/or laughing after scraping his knee, trying to dig a hole that would trap the neighbor’s dog and breaking Arthur’s leg by pushing him down the stairs (that still hurt him sometimes). Needless to say, Arthur was cautiously optimistic.

They planned accordingly and decided the kids could share a crib but Arthur bought a second high chair and some more toys, as well as diapers galore. Molly and he went back to work around the same time in early March, William was at daycare until Molly came home and picked him up (Arthur worked slightly longer hours so she got home first). 

A month or so later, Molly started thinking about her brother’s. She often asked Arthur if she should contact them, they should know about their second niece or nephew, and she didn’t know when they’d be shipped out, it was best to let them leave on good terms, wasn’t it? He never knew what to say when Molly started musing so just stayed quiet. 

* * *

_ June 19, 2003 _

Arthur came home from work to find Molly on the phone, little William on her hip as he sucked on the head of one of his stuffed animals. He hung his coat and put his keys and everything away before making his way into the kitchen where Molly was talking. 

“Who is it?” he asked quietly so as not to interrupt, taking a seat at the counter.

“Fabian.” Molly said nonchalantly. 

Arthur was taken aback at that,”You’re talking to him again?”

She gave him a dirty look. He didn’t understand what he’d done so just apologized and made for the fridge to look for any leftovers to chow on. Molly continued talking over the phone but it seemed to be the tail end of the conversation as they said their goodbye’s a few minutes later,”Stay safe. Keep Gid out of trouble.” she nodded at something said,”You too, love you. Bye.”

She was happy for the rest of the week. Arthur actually got away with watching the telly after nine. 

* * *

_ November 12, 2003 _

Charles Septimus “Charlie” Weasley was born on a cold November day, mid-afternoon after seven hours of labor. He came into the world screaming and didn’t stop until he went down for a nap almost three hours later. He screamed and wriggled when Arthur held him the first time and screamed when Molly tried to feed him. He screamed when he saw his uncles (all three this time) for the first time and screamed when his parents took him home the next day. 

He was a fussy baby. A lot less docile then William but they loved him just as much. His hair wasn’t as red as William’s and he had freckles unlike his brother. His face was always more red then the older boy’s too, but Arthur was pretty sure that was because of all the crying Charlie did. The family’s little flat was crowded for a long time after his birth. William’s birth hadn’t been at a great time as Bilius and Molly’s parents were on vacation while Arthur’s parents lived a while away. Only Molly’s brothers had been able to come to that birth. Everybody came after Charlie’s though. Molly’s parents stayed a few weeks to help the frazzled parents while Fabian and Gideon, who were waiting for an assignment came over everyday and sometimes even spent the night. Bilius stayed over for two days as well before traveling back to Wales. 

As a result, on more than one occasion, Molly and Arthur found themselves sleeping on the floor of their flat.

“We need a house.” Molly told him during their nightly pillow talk (they were sharing the couch that day).

“We don’t have the money.”Arthur said apologetically.

“Then we should take out a loan.” Molly said simply.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I think we should just save up till we can actually buy a house, not rent one. Besides, loans you always have to pay interest and knowing how they are, we’ll be in our forties until we pay them off completely.” he said skeptically.

“Do you really want to keep sleeping on the floor?” she asked, looking weary.

  
“It’s only temporary.” Arthur insisted,”It’ll pass and we’ll have a new place by the time it happens again.”

“When it happens again? How are you so sure we’re going to be having more kids. I’m done for now. Two is enough.” disbelief was laced in her tone.

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

A silence stretched out.

“But you’d be up for more kids later?” he asked, the implications in Molly’s wording bugging him.

She sighed,”I don’t know, Arthur. Pregnancy takes a lot out of a person, and we can’t afford to spend that long on unpaid leave anytime soon. I think that we should draw the line at two. Maybe things will change later but for now - let’s just focus on William and Charlie.”

He nodded but realized she couldn’t see his head in the dark,”Ok.”

“Ok.”

* * *

_ December 24, 2003 _

It didn’t exactly go as planned. Life happened and he had no idea how, but Molly ended up pregnant again and told him on Christmas Eve. He was drinking hot cocoa when she came up to him and said it with no introduction or warning. He choked on the drink and Molly patted his back until his coughing subsided.

“Did you really just say-”

“Yes.”

He rubbed a hand over his face, feeling the beginnings of a stubble,”I can’t take leave.” was the first thing he said. Because that’s the first thing that came to mind, with three kids, expenses were going to go through the roof, they could not go another three months without pay. They’d be able to scrape by if Molly took off from work  _ maybe _ , but there was no way in hell both of them could.

She didn’t look all that surprised by his answer, just saying,”I know.”

He let a smile cross his face though, small though it was. He’d always wanted a lot of kids, it was nice to think they’d have a third running around soon. Maybe a little girl this time - that would certainly make Molly happy. It was hard for her being the only girl in a family of four,”Well, we’ve beat out my parents in terms of children now. They can’t complain about two kids once we have three.”

She rolled her eyes but let a smile cross her face as well before sitting down in his lap. He kissed the top of her head,”I love you.”

“Love you too.”

* * *

  
  


_ December 25, 2003 _

On Christmas day, they packed William and Charlie into Arthur’s rickety old Ford Anglia that his parents had given him as a gift for his eighteenth birthday. It had been almost thirty years old then and was just over forty now. Molly’s car was in the shop though, so they climbed into the crappy thing and started on their way to Devon, where Molly’s parents were. They were spending Christmas with Molly’s side of the family as last year it’d been Arthur’s. 

It wasn’t a fun drive, they had to pull over a few times to feed Charlie or try to find out where that clanking noise was coming from. Eventually Molly put in ear plugs and tried to fall asleep to the screeching coming from the back seat (Charlie hadn’t stopped screaming and that prevented William from being able to nap, so being overtired he’d joined the yelling). Arthur got a headache quickly and was moody and on edge, Molly woke up thirty minutes into her nap and they had to pull over again because of her morning sickness. Both parents hangry, Arthur finally agreed to stop at the nearest fast food joint he could find. That ended up being Yo! Sushi, and he got an order to go, the family ate in the parking lot (Molly and he were too tired to bother taking the boys out of the backseat). Afterwards, Molly fed Charlie and he spoonfed William some baby food. Back on the road, they reached Devon an hour later. 

“Let’s never do that again.” Arthur said, pulling into her parents’ driveway. 

Molly hummed from her spot, hunched over with her forehead resting against the dashboard, her face green with nausea. He looked at her with pity. 

His in-laws came out to meet them, Arthur stepped out of the car and exchanged greetings with them before helping Molly out. Looking a bit better now that she was out of the car, she greeted her parents with hugs and “how are you?”’s. Arthur unbuckled William and Charlie from their seats and carried them into the house, one on each hip as he followed the Prewett’s in.

Inside, Arthur was in awe of the decor. Everything seemed festive, even the green carpet and red wallpaper (or maybe that was just remnants from the eighties. How else would you explain the popcorn ceiling?). He deposited William and Charlie in the living room where Molly and her parents were before making his way to the kitchen, where he smelled the scent of gingerbread. In the kitchen he found not only gingerbread but sugar cookies (shaped by cookie cutters to look like reindeer and Santa), hot cocoa with marshmallows and sugar canes. It was straight out of a movie. Not to mention the expensive looking ornaments hanging from the Prewett’s chandelier.

Molly came up to him from behind and leaned against him,”Why don’t we spend every Christmas with your parents?” she chuckled.

“Where’s William and Charlie?” he asked upon not seeing his sons.

“Mum and Dad are watching them.” she said, sounding tired,”Let’s get a cuppa and a few dozen cookies and go watch a movie or something.”

“Sounds good.” he said with a smile, kissing the top of her head. 

  
  
  


Fabian and Gideon arrived an hour or so later, right towards the end of “Home Alone” which he and Molly were watching, remembering fondly when it first came out. 

Mr. Prewett rose to let his sons in and Molly got up from Arthurs lap to give them each a hug. It seemed she’d forgiven them. 

With everybody at the house now, presents were distributed. Molly and Arthur decided to announce her pregnancy shortly after. However, before they could, Gideon cleared his throat and said,”Fab and I have some news.”

Arthur felt his stomach drop, remembering the last time his brother-in-law’s tone had sounded like that. Molly, back in his lap, tightened her grip on his hand.

“We’re getting shipped out in two weeks.”

Molly got up from his lap and stormed away. The Prewett parents gave each other uncertain looks and Arthur, again, didn’t know what to do.

Eventually, he went after her and found Molly in a similar state to when the twins had first announced their involvement with the army. They decided to leave early and put off telling anyone for a later date. Arthur packed William and Charlie into the car and they drove straight home. The boys not making a peep from the back seat. Molly went back to not talking about or to her brothers.


End file.
